To A Weird World
by MacPanda
Summary: Naru Namikaze has come to the DBZ world and is craving acton. But how did she get there? Why is she twelve? And who's side is she on? This is a femnaru fic and the parings are undecided.
1. Prologue

Yo readers! I've just been looking for some pro Naruto/DragonBall fanfiction that are to my tastes and all I could find were some confusing ones or ones that just randomly stopped-pretty much was ripping my hair out at the last ones-. And then I got some interesting ideas! I think fox + monkeys = chaos of SOME sort. BWAHAHAHAHA...meh or maybe not.

"being said"

_'thoughts'_

**Demon/Dragon words**

_sarcasm or to emphasize_

o0o

The world was calm. The people of earth did not know of the _almost_ inevitable end of the earth was coming too quickly in the form of two pods travelling to earth, containing a rather large, and a man with bellow average height with fuzzy monkey tales. But of course if someone did try to tell the populous of the world that they were going to be killed in maybe less than a day by two aliens it would be brushed off as insane ramblings _or_ the populous would have mass hysteria among _other_ things. _Fun._At the moment though there were fighters training for this day in kami's lookout, on a king kai's planet and in the middle of deserted land -a green alien and a kid-. This of course is irrelevant to the fact somewhere on this large planet a reddish portal opened up -oddly floating above the ground- and a small figured just _popped_ out of it.

This figure seemed quite disturbed at the whole _popping_ situation. The now to be declared short figure jumped up and shook it's head trying to clear it. "Whoa" was heard and the figure looked up to the clear afternoon sky. The figure was in fact a very cute little -about 12 years old- girl. Sunshine hair that had a reddish tint at the tips and big **blue** blue -the kind of blue people would search for in jewels but never find- eyes. She wearing a long sleeve ash grey shirt, midnight black shorts that stopped above her knees with weapon pouches on both of her thighs. There was a bright neon orange sash as a belt and the small female was wearing black knee high kunoichi shoes. The most noticible thing about her though was her fox ears on the top of her head and a fox tail coming out of a hole in her pants. The foxy appendages were both blond but the ears were tipped with red while the tail was tipped with white but was blond with natural red highlights.

"Hmm this is interesting..." The small female call Naru Namikaze said simply.


	2. Meeting Mr Green

Mehehehe this will be my bored naru. Suffer the wrath! I did this when I was small. *grin*

"being said"

_'thoughts'_

**Demon/Dragon words**

_sarcasm or to emphasize_

o0o

Naru took another look at the sky that was not her own and closed her eye. She could feel the power radiating from the few beings on the planet who could access their power. None of them would give her a good fight. _Sigh. _It appears she might have to look harder. And who knows? Maybe she can learn something new.

Her fox ears and tail _poofed_ away and Naru started running to the only people with power that wasn't past the clouds. She honestly had no idea how to get up there. Maybe the people of this world could fly. _Hahaha that would be ridiculous. _Speeding up she just wanted to get there faster so she could relieve her boredom and get some answers.

It was just nighttime when she reached a foresty area with some strange wildlife of animals she's never seen before. She heard some fighting noises and slowly approached. The first thought that went through her head was _'Wow that really is green. I wonder if everyone here is green. Good fashion sense too._' Green also knew how to make clones and was practicing with one. *giggle*Of course the sudden noise made Mr. Green snap his head around to face her. Well it was at somewhat of an odd angle.

Naru just stared at him and he just stared back. The smaller just tilted her head to the side and had a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She was in a sort of torturous mood today. Blame being around Anko too much.

"Get out of here little girl."

"Why?"

Green blinked. "Because I'll eat you." He said remembering what the little crybaby was scared of.

"Why?"

Green blinked again. _'Is this girl insane or something?' _"Because I will, now get lost."

Ignoring that question she said "What'cha doin'?"

"Training. Now go!"

"Why?"

"_Because I'll eat you_." Green said again very slowly, thinking that there _must_ be something wrong with her hearing or something.

"No, I meant _why are you training_?" Naru also said in the same slow tone meant for slow kids.

"Because I need to get stronger."

"Why?" She said _again._

By this point Mr. Green was twitching _quite _a bit and was thinking _'Just a small annoying girl. Just a SMALL girl. Do not kill. This shouldn't get to you. It's JUST a small girl. Don't let it get to you'_ and so on.

Inside Naru was already cackling while outside Naru just had her head tilted and lips in a pout, looking completely innocent.

"Mister. Mister! Are you alright? You looked sort of spaced out."

Naru briefly wondered how he'd lash out.

"Mister are you sick? Your looking a bit flushed!" 'Sorta looks a bit purple...'

To her utmost surprised her by the fact that he _turned his back to her_ and _walked away_. At that moment Naru knew that Mr. Green HAD to pay.

She whispered in a deadly tone and her eyes glinting dangerously "_No one_ does that to Naru Namikaze."

o0o

I know that the chapters are short but I'll work harder at updating them sooner.


	3. Revenge

Bwahahahaha I'm back now there shall be revenge on Mr. Green. I seriously hope you know who he is. If you do, WOOT you earn an invisible cookie. And respect. And THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS! Oh and this'll probably a type of story that has short chapters but is updated more often. Long chapters just stress me out a bit too much.

o0o

"being said"

_'thoughts'_

**Demon/Dragon words**

_sarcasm or to emphasize_

o0o_  
_

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z..._

_To her utmost surprised her by the fact that he _turned his back to her_ and _walked away_. At that moment Naru knew that Mr. Green HAD to pay._

_She whispered in a deadly tone and her eyes glinting dangerously "_No one_ does that to Naru Namikaze."_

o0o

Naru soon followed after him but hid her presence. She had so many schemes rushing through her head and she just wanted to try them all. Yet simplicity is always better. But first she would follow and plan.

o0Following Mr. Green0o

Mr. Green walked down the path back to the cry baby was being scared shitless *_hem_*_hem_* he meant _training_. Nothing much as interesting as the little human girl but it didn't matter at this point. Wait. A human in the middle of a deserted forest _far_ from even a small village. The weakling doesn't even look like it kill a bunny let alone live off the lands. Of course these thoughts never occur to Green while he was having the actually conversation with 'weakling'. It just never happens to for people to have sudden realizations of truth while they are doing something about the thing they were having realizations of truth over. If that made any sense.

Well these thoughts didn't matter anymore. It was unlikely that he was going to see the weakling again. So onward he went with only thoughts of new training for himself.

o0o

Piccolo hardly slept and when he did it was a very light sleep that if something near him _breathed_ the wrong breath he would be awake in an instance. He never feared his surrounding or what was happening because of these sleeping habits. And his big ears were not for just decoration, even though they looked cool, the ears could here a pin drop next door.

When Piccolo woke though he knew something was wrong. He had one of _those _gut feelings. Same as the day he was defeated by Goku but not quite as severe. But today was the day he had to stop scaring the shit out of the cry baby and teach him how to actually _use_ his power. _Oh joy._

Piccolo got up and flew over to where the kid's signature was and plopped himself down waiting so that he can have a surprising or grand entrance.

Okay the kid's sitting down... Time to scare him.

"Okay kid you survived this long but now the real training begins.", and he even through in a intimidating smirk at the end too.

While he said this the kid turned his head around to look at the smirking Piccolo. At the sight Gohan's eyes widened and he gaped at Green. He had a look mixed between horrified and shocked. Piccolo's smirk soon turned into a frown as he looked at the kid's expression. Yes his gut feeling was usually never wrong.

"Mis-Miste-Mister Pic-Piccolo, you might wa-want to loo-look a-at your se-self."

In Piccolos it was chaos. Thoughts of ' _What's going on? What can't I see? What happened to me? What can be so disgraceful?_'

Piccolo cooly walked over to the side of a nearby river and looked down. Something close to pure horror showed on his face.

The graffiti on him was all hot pink and it covered his entire green/turning purple head. A hot pink swirl decorated each of his cheeks, and at the outer side of each came out kitty whisker marks. Green also had a pair of circular glasses that were also the horrid color and above he had gotten eyebrows- or should I say _eyebrow_ since it stretched all the way across his for head temple to temple and the line never broke. On his lips were the hot pink _again_ and _lastly_ on his forehead the words '_Huggy Bea_r' were printed.

At the end of the evaluation of his new looks he bent down and started scrubbing his face furiously, trying to get the horrid colour off.

o0o

Naru who conveniently was at the other end of the forest at the time was laughing so hard she cried. She was getting rather tired now since she spent the night stalking _hem_ following closely to Mr. Green. She then wondered a simple sentence that would torment that green man for a long while.

'_I wonder if I should have used the normal paint instead of the chackra paint that only water jutsus can take care of.'_


End file.
